Nupteiron and the Sphere of Eden
by N.S. Maars
Summary: many years after the battle of hogwarts, a young vampire by the name Nupteiron is expelled from his High School and is sent to a top secret school of Magic. he is straight out alerted of an extremely powerful and ancient relic that is on school grounds, The Apple of Eve, aka, the Sphere of Eden. will destiny pick Nupteiron to master the relic or destroy it? ...


Nupteiron and the Sphere of Eden 2018 N.S. Maars.  
Genre: Fiction, Mixed Fantasy (has modern technology mixed in with magic and fantasy creatures/beings)  
all original characters belong to myself however all copyrighted material by J.k. Rowling remains her property. See disclaimer for details.  
Suited for mature readers of 17 years or older and contains the following: Perilous Adventure; graphic description of fantasy war violence, effects of spells, creature violence including werewolves, vampires, dementors etc; occasional language.

DISCLAIMER:  
This novel is not endorsed by Rowling nor should it be considered an extension of her harry potter cannon. Any and all mentions of harry potter content, characters, objects etc are the property of J.k. Rowling.  
NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.  
Although this novel is technically a harry potter fan-fiction, even though it has no connection to the main story line of J.k. Rowling's novels, this book takes place in the world of harry potter of which the contents are not mine to copyright. If you wish to use the characters I have created for this novel please email me at the following:  
muffleybrad  
please provide your reason why in a short message.  
I ask this for the reason that all of my original characters have been previously copyrighted in published artwork.

Harry Potter, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and all related characters and locations are ©J.k. Rowling

Nupteiron, Cassie, sphere of Eden, Blue rose, Nostradamus School of magick and any content not of the harry potter universe is ©N.S. Maars

 _Nupteiron and the Sphere of Eden_

 _Book One of the fantasy series based in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe_

Written by: N.S. Maars

Chapter 1: intro

Nupteiron walks down the sidewalk of his high school, Lake Broadfeld and stops at a familiar spot. He looks down and smirks, the blood stains were not entirely removed, for this is the spot he found himself in a knife fight back in seventh grade. He had killed two of five attackers and it was all caught on security camera. A pen was his weapon of choice during that fight, as he was a law abiding citizen and never carried a knife or gun to school. Of course the rules at the dormitory were slightly different, knives were perfectly okay there. He also had his hunting rifle mounted on his living room wall, which was also ok due to the type of rifle it was.

He continues walking and as he heads up the front stairs towards the schools main entrance a young, fairly pale skinned girl runs into him. "I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going!" she stutters through her words as if nervous. "No, no it's my fault; I'm on the wrong side of the stairs apparently. I'm Nupteiron, by the way." Nupteiron says, introducing himself. "Yeah I know who you are. And I'm Cassie. Not really a student here, just visiting. I'm a friend of one of your friends, I just had to stop by to give him something." She looks back, in a nervous manor again and Nupteiron noticed she had long pointed ears. "I really need to get moving, shit!" she prances down the stairs and takes off at a sprint. A man in a black suit rushes by and Nupteiron sticks his foot out and the man trips and tumbles down the stairs. Nupteiron then quickly blended in with the crowd moving toward the main entrance. "That's the first elf I've seen in Iconium. Very odd indeed." Nupteiron thought to himself as he enters his next class.

This high school doesn't just teach basic subjects but also teaches magick as a science. The class, "scientific theory on metaphysics" teaches how to control energy with and without a wand. Today it would focus on channeling energy through a wand of pewter. Nupteiron pulls his books from his bag but can't find the pewter wand he was given to practice with. He upturns his bag and a ball of blue glass falls out and rolls off the desk. He tries to catch it but when he does he instantly let go. The ball felt as cold as dry ice and burned his hand. He picks up his black ebony wand and uses a levitation spell to retrieve the sphere. As discreetly as he could, he moved the sphere into a velvet bag. "Nupteiron! What is the commotion about?"

"Nothing sir, it just appears I have lost the pewter wand." He answers. The professor leans forward and says, "I feel as if that's not the full story. Spill it."

"Ok, I had the wand on the way to class. I then bumped into a girl with pointed ears, she seemed extremely nervous too. And when I got here I found my wand missing."

"And replaced with what, Nupteiron?"

He raises the pouch and uses the levitation spell again to show the professor the object. "Seems to me, mister Tepes, that this is proof of equivalent exchange, is that not correct?"

"I agree that everything has a price, so to speak. However the practice wands are merely rods of pewter used for low level training. This item however is much more powerful."

"Yes, you are right. And in this case, the exchange worked in your favor, yes? And, is not true that it always works in the others favor as well?" the professor smiles.

"I suppose so. But, I don't even know what this thing is."

"Time will tell, my dear student, time will tell. You may leave the class, and I will not remove any credit for your absence today. I'm not worried about the wand, pewter has fast energy drain rate, and I'll have another practice wand ready for you tomorrow."

"Yes sir, thank you." Nupteiron packs his bag and heads towards the door. "Nupteiron, do be cautious with that item, never let it out of sight."

"Yes sir." Nupteiron responds and leaves.

"Hey loser! Did you have fun waving a stick around! Haha!" a bully shouts at Nupteiron from across the hall. Four morons get together and start taunting him as they move closer. Once they were in earshot Nupteiron says, in a spooky calm voice, "shall I remind you what happened while I was in seventh grade?"

"Your threats don't scare us, fagot!" the one in the middle shouts. Nupteiron raises his hand; fingers spread and palm facing the bully. "I warned you once, I won't do it again!" three of the four pull out knives and Nupteiron taps into a dark energy. The air around him fills with black, swirling flames.

"You're not allowed to do magick here, and that shit there is forbidden by law. You won't attack us with that!" the leader of the bullies yells. Nupteiron's skin turns dark grey and his eyes go blood red, "by the power of three I command these flames of black do thy bidding!" A jet of blackness lances out at the bully and vaporizes him. The others drop their knives and run. Nupteiron runs off to his dorm and slams the door. He throws his bag on the bed and the velvet pouch falls out and the blue sphere bounces to the floor. He grabs his wand and shouts, "reducto!" Nothing happens, the sphere just absorbs the blast. He uses the levitation spell and places the ball in a wooden box. "Damn thing may be able to possess me."

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. Nupteiron answers it to find a vampire wearing a black trench coat accompanied by a foot tall fairy floating near his shoulder. "Ok… let me guess, I'm expelled."

"Not just expelled Nuppy!" the fairy says. The vampires adds, "The government will be looking for you, so we are here to help you disappear." The vampire snaps his fingers and all of Nupteiron's important belongings vanish. "Impressive ability, either way, how do you suppose you'll get me to vanish?"

"Like this silly!" the fairy shouts with a laugh as she raises her bow. She lets an arrow fly and Nupteiron blacks out.

Nupteiron slowly begins to regain consciousness and hears a voice, "doctor, he's waking up."

"Good, very good. Nupteiron, you've broken a major magick restriction to fight off those bullies; we are willing to give you another chance. However you will be attending a trade school designed for people like you. I'm going to say this because I know you won't remember it; this trade school is built for the sole purpose of evaluating and reestablishing a failing social structure. You see, vampires and werewolves are hated by the humans, and don't even get me started with the self-righteous high elves. You'll meet a mixture of races specifically chosen to mingle here in a safe environment. Either way you won't remember this conversation ever happened once we finish up here. I'm taking a blood sample now, just relax."

Nupteiron had no choice but to cooperate at this point, the doctors put some sort of forced restriction on his magick, and he was not able to break free of the restraints.

"What's going on?" he shouts. The doctor asks, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"A damn fairy shooting me with a bow and arrow, why? Where am I?" Nupteiron answers.

"A medical facility located under a trade school. A school of which you've been accepted to study at. We are out in the middle of a mountain range and," the doctor points up, "about twenty feet up is the first floor of a castle, which is the student dormitory. You'll find the school rather interesting as well. Now, it seems you're ready to be discharged from here. Let's get you signed up for classes and assign you living quarters."

"May I ask what territory we are in?"

"We are still in Iconium. We took extra measures and contained the sphere in a magick restricted display case. No energy can escape the case; therefore you are fully protected here. Also, the Eve's Apple is on these grounds as well. I must ask you not to go looking for it, for you'll find it is guarded by a beast of our creation, a man that can turn into a bear at will."

Nupteiron looks at the doctor with a blank stare and the doctor continues, "We will also be assigning you to a dorm with this man, his name is Andy. You'll also find he is roommates with a werewolf."

"You don't trust me then, I see how it is." Nupteiron says bluntly. The doctor laughs slightly and says, "We don't have any reason to trust you, especially after you vaporized a bully with restricted magick."

"Good point. About this Eve's apple, does it go by another name?" Nupteiron asks as the doctor escorts him to an elevator. The old fashioned elevator gate opens and the doctor says, "You may have figured out that the mere fact it still exists that it is not some pathetic fruit. You must never go looking for it. It is the Sphere of Eden."

Without turning around to face the doctor, Nupteiron says, "Interesting, well, have a nice day." He reaches out and presses the button labeled "surface". The gate closes and the elevator slowly rises. Nupteiron couldn't hold it in, and as he was alone he allowed his dark side to laugh maniacally. He knew about the Sphere of Eden and its powers. With his relic and the sphere he could rise to a new level of power. He would no longer need to disobey the lord of the After-realm's rule about him feeding on human blood. Blood would become needless for him and he would regain his real wings, and these twisted demon wings he hated so much would vanish. He pulls himself together shortly before the lift stops and the gate opens.

He enters into a lobby full of people. Humans, Elves, Fairies, vampires, and even orcs, and they all seemed to be getting along. Suddenly, Nupteiron forgets why this felt so awkward, as the memory of the purpose of this school fades away. He reports to his living quarters and is greeted by a heavy set man with an excess of hair on his arms and legs. He had a bad-ass looking goatee and mustache. He seems to be heavy set but Nupteiron learns from his handshake, it was most likely it was all muscle. "Welcome to Wodendein, school of witchcraft and science. It's also known as the Nostradamus school of magick, either way, I am Andrew, but everyone calls me Andy. Here, this is your new school tablet, 5 terabytes solid state drive; you'll never run out of storage on it. Also it allows you to communicate with fellow students. I must warn you, cheating is looked down on but there are no rules against cooperating with other students to overcome challenges, in fact, it's highly recommended; I suggest getting as many people on your friends list as fast as possible. Anyways, come on and meet your new roommates."

He opens the sliding door to the living quarters and Nupteiron sees a woman wearing a creamy white robe sitting on a meditation pillow. "good evening, I see you have brought the new student," the woman says without looking up or opening her eyes, "I am Sevani, as you guessed I am a psychic. I also happen to be a master with energy control, like so," purple fairy-looking wings emerge from her back and she is lifted from her sitting position to standing. The wings evaporate as she pulls back her hood. Nupteiron felt uncomfortable with the way she was acting and has his hand on the hilt of his wand. "Ha! Just messing with you! You really thought I was whacked out! Haha! Anyways welcome to Wodendein! So what sorta stuff do you know?"

Nupteiron pulls his hand out of his shoulder bag and says, "I know healing, herbology, potions and poisons, pendulum magick and some fairy magick, but the stuff I specialize in is black magick and its history as a weapon used throughout wizarding wars and conflicts."

"Fascinating subject," Sevani says, "dark and slightly twisted, but fascinating. I sense you know many of the spells used throughout history, a lot of what has been banned."

"That's enough prodding Sevani!" Andy booms. "oh no, it's quite alright. In fact, I wouldn't be here without that knowledge."

"What happened then? Why are you here?" she asks. Nupteiron smirks, "I vaporized a bully with black flames of death. He had it coming, bringing a knife onto school property and threatening me with it."

"Black flames of death… whoa." She stands there, looking Nupteiron up and down, "are you really that powerful?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it doesn't feel powerful while casting, it's fairly simple to use, and I've practiced much higher level magick before. Some say it comes naturally for me considering I'm a vampire."

"Did I here Vampire!?" some guy shouts from the kitchen. "Yeah, you did, Stormy. Is that gonna be a problem?"

Stormy appears from around the corner with a bowl of rice and rare steak cubes, "only if he doesn't respect my wishes."

"And what would those be?" Nupteiron asks.

"I'm not fond of vampires, stay out of my business and we're cool, also the rib-eye steak is mine. Don't bother asking to have some, the answer is always no."

"Very well, Stormy."

Nupteiron's fairy climbs out of his bag and lands on his shoulder, "Nuppy," she whispers, "he is a very high level werewolf; it seems he is almost at your level."

A random knock at the door startles Sevani and it seemed she knew who it was. She swings open the door and says in an annoyed manor, "why the hell do you keep hiding your energy from me?"

The thin student says, "because I can." He looks at Nupteiron and says, "Well you must be the new student the group has been talking about. I'm Ulkim'pol, but you can call me Jason. I'm an alien."

"Well that was rather blunt for someone new," Andy says with a blank stare. "It's no problem. Nothing surprises me anymore. I saw a damn orc fraternizing with a young Elven girl out in the court yard before I met you guys." Nupteiron says.

Sevani whispers to Andy, "are we going to take him to the necromancer?"

It was just loud enough for Nupteiron to hear but he acts as if he didn't hear it. Then Andy says, "Nupteiron, I have someone I want you to meet, his name is Xander but we refer to him as 'the necromancer'. Sevani has let me know she senses something interesting about you and thinks Xander may know some more."

Andy leads Nupteiron to the door and says, "Sevani will take you to him. He will want to speak one on one with you."

Sevani and Nupteiron head down a flight of stairs and Nupteiron pauses on the ground floor and looks down the flight of stairs which continues to head downwards, "what's down there?" he asks. Sevani says, "It leads to a basement which contains a lounge, laundry room, and a locked door. It emits a very strange energy and it's locked up with heavy chains and a large pad lock. It's strange and feels out of place. A single camera guards the door and if anyone pulls or pushes at the door armed police show up almost immediately and escort the person out of the basement."

"That's what I feel then?" Nupteiron asks. "Yes, I suppose." She responds, "anyways, let's keep moving, the basement gives me the creeps."

The energy Nupteiron felt was powerful and ancient, Eden level ancient. Could it be the Apple he sensed? He was almost fully certain of it, what else could emit that sort of energy? As they walk out into the middle of the court yard a cat like girl runs towards them. Her blonde hair framed her face almost like a mane; her ears were those of a cat. "Hey there handsome, I'm Kat and you are?"

"Nupteiron Tepes. You must be a nekomata, right?"

"Eh, no, not really, I'm actually from Egypt. By the way, Nupteiron feels like a hard name to remember, I'm gonna call you Nuppy." Kat says, causing Nupteiron's face to go blank. His fairy, which was sitting on his shoulder, pokes him in the cheek and laughs, "I knew I wasn't the only one that would call you that!"

"Hey Kat, can we meet up with you later?" Nupteiron asks, to which Kat responds, "hehe, yeah of course. Before you leave, do you play videos games, Nuppy?"

Nupteiron looks at her with a blank face, "yes, why?"

"have you played Portal 2 yet?"

Nupteiron rolls his eyes and bluntly says, "not my sorta game." Sevani grabs Nupteiron by the sleeve and tugs, "we have more important stuff to do. Besides, Nuppy is mine today!"

"wait what!" Nupteiron shouts, "I just bloody met you all today! STOP PULLING ME!" he yanks his sleeve away from Sevani and says, "I ain't your damn dog to pull around! If you want a dog go play with stormy!"

Nupteiron turns as he feels the energy billowing from the balcony, "I heard that, you moron!" it was Stormy, brandishing a pair of silver chop sticks in the air. He swallows his steak and then says, "I actually saw the whole thing, you should be careful around Kat."

"Why!?"

"Kat! Do it!" suddenly Nupteiron is spun around, grabbed from the back of the head. And before he could get away, boobs, big, massive boobs, in his face. Stormy laughs and goes back into the living quarters.

Sevani pulls Nupteiron away and leads him across the court yard. Once they get to the other side she leads him over to a door with a pentagram hanging from the knocker. Before she could knock a voice says, "Come in, Sevani. Let me see who you have brought to me."

As Nupteiron and Sevani enter, a guy wearing a black leather coat over a drab olive green tee shirt and military camo pants stands up to great them. "Good day, I am Xander, the mortals call me Elijah. And you must be Nupteiron." He looks me up and down then says, "You're a fallen angel, cast out of heaven at the same time Lucifer fell. You were given a second chance."

"How do you know this?" Nupteiron asks.

"I am a necromancer; I've studied all that involve demons, angels and vampires. You also need to be psychic to work as a necromancer. To be able to communicate with spirits of the dead, of course. A loophole to this ability is that I can also speak directly to your inner spirit without your knowledge. Your name used to be Nuptiel, am I right?"

"I don't know, my memory doesn't go back that far."

"How far back can you remember?"

"I remember a past life, from the 1300s to the 1800s." suddenly Nupteiron's tablet vibrates and dings. He pulls it from his bag and taps the screen. A message read, "please report to headmaster DiVinci's office to take the sorting test."

"it appears that I need to get going." Nupteiron says. Xander replies, "no worries, I'll meet you later. Good luck."

Nupteiron dashes up the spiral staircase to a wooden door and knocks. The door unlatches a squeaks open slightly. Nupteiron enters the room and finds the Headmaster standing behind his desk. An odd feeling of familiarity fills Nupteiron. The man standing before him has dark grey hair down to his mid back and an equally large beard. Long pointed ears stick straight out the sides of his head and bright emerald green eyes reflect the light on his desk.

"good evening, Nupteiron, I am Nostradamus Jean-Claud DiVinci De L'Aire, unfortunately not related to any of them. Before you say I have a confusing french name, I will say that I was born and raised in Paris France during the revolution. I may even be as old as you, though time was much kinder to yourself. This may surprise you, Nupteiron, I am a high elf. Not immortal like yourself yet I have a very long life span."

"of course headmaster, high elves tend to have a life span of one thousand and five hundred years." Nupteiron says, somewhat cutting the headmaster off. DiVinci smiles, "you're incredibly wise for a more or less recent reincarnation."

Nupteiron smiles back and replies, "I've retained most of my knowledge from a few of my past lives. i'm surprised you could tell i'm a reincarnation."

"I see you still haven't put the pieces together. Allow me, you and I fought the Templar Grand-master together. I also watched you get killed in the war of 1812." the headmaster says as he opens a drawer of his oaken desk. "wait a moment! you're Jon aren't you!?"

"how do I look, it's been nearly 400 years since we last saw each other. Don t answer that. Haha!" Jon smiles as he finds what he was looking for. He tosses it to Nupteiron and says, "that card contains the sorting test. Once you are sorted you can gain your house points by exceeding in your classes. The houses are, DragonClaw of the Sun, Serpentfang house of Scythas, Seleacus house of the Moon, and Lilith's house of Neptune. The two houses I'd recommend for you are Seleacus house of the Moon and Lilith's house of Neptune. They both value intelligence and learning. The house of Scythas values self worth and pride. DragonClaw puts bravery and selflessness ahead of anything. The difference between the two I recommend is that Lilith's house values the dark arts more than any form of magic and Seleacus values an even balance of all magickal knowledge. The test is merely designed to let the student know which houses he or she rates best for. It is up to you to decide your house."


End file.
